1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to board games having buildable structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games challenge the mind and teach various skills and concepts, such as formulating strategies, sharing, socializing, competing, winning, and losing. A common drawback of most board games designed for children, however, is that the format of the game is so structured that a child's imagination is constrained. For example, many commercially produced board games must be played on pre-printed boards, with game pieces traveling on a never-changing pathway. Many board games also incorporate instruction cards that order a player to move their game piece, lose a turn, or execute some other command. As these games are played repeatedly, the game becomes more predictable, less challenging, and less appealing to play.
Another disadvantage of many commercial board games designed for children is that the method of play is so random that original, independent thought does not help the child achieve the explicit goal of the game-winning. For example, many board games are often driven solely by the random appearance of colors or the roll of a die. In these types of games, the child has no input into the outcome of the game and is completely controlled by probabilities.
Still another disadvantage of many board games is that the games are not educational. Many games do not require a player to count past six, the number of sides on a conventional die. Moreover, these games are essentially two-dimensional, with no requirement to estimate distances, evaluate how objects are constructed, or recognize geometrical objects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive, educational game that encourages input from the players and allows the players to make their own decisions, choose their own strategies, and directly affect the outcome of the game.